


Bone Deep Love

by The_Mad_Hatter



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Coco Locos Smut Off, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Skeletons, Tender Sex, eternal love, soft married couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mad_Hatter/pseuds/The_Mad_Hatter
Summary: Imelda and Héctor explore their physical relationship in death.





	Bone Deep Love

“Oh, I love this one!” Imelda sighed, her eyes slipping closed with bliss as she and her husband swayed to the music gently filling their bedroom. Héctor hummed in agreement, his cheekbone pressed to her hair and his arms tightening just ever so slightly around her. The two of them dressed in only their bed clothes, all set to turn in for the night once they were ready and the only light from the lamp on the bedside table. 

Her brothers had recently gifted her a radio for her birthday, showing her how to tune it and mentioning of stations that would play music from any decade. She had graciously accepted the gift, ignoring the delighted looks of all her family members that she would allow such a thing and her brothers with their shared knowing grin flashed between them. It hadn't taken her long to find a station that played songs and musical pieces the time she and Héctor had grown up in and had taken to listening every night before bed. 

“We used to dance in the plaza whenever the mariachis played this.” He murmured, his hand trailing up to spread out at her shoulder blade and his thumb stroking soothingly across the smooth surface. 

She blinked, trying to remember. “We did, it feels so long ago.” A lifetime ago, she frowned. Their time together in the living world had been so brief in comparison, feeling so faded and far away she was always surprised that he had such a clear memory of it all. Perhaps it shouldn't be so surprising really, she had done her best to forget, to let those precious memories become dull and dust covered while he had clung to them. She moved with the music, following his steps and gentle sways until her back twinged painfully. 

He looked concerned when she untangled herself from him with a grunt, her hand reaching to pressing against her lowest vertebrae. “Imelda?” His voice was soft, worried, perhaps that he had done something wrong as he was always so anxiously thinking. 

“Ah, it's just my back.” She threw him a smile, though it was tight with discomfort. “I'm afraid I'm not that young girl you used to dance with in the plaza anymore.” 

“Let's sit down.” He guided her to come with him to their bed, perching them side by side on the edge and he turned to her, his body angled facing her with his hands just shy of touching her. “Uh, may I?” She nodded and his hands found their way to the base of her spine, clever fingers working away at her troublesome bones. “I used to have a friend you know, he had arthritis too and massages always helped him feel better. Didn't fix it of course but made him more comfortable.” 

She listened, her head tilted to the side. She knew better than to ask at his use of past tense, most of the friends he had stories about had been forgotten long ago. Héctor's hands continued to carefully work, rhythmically digging in his fingers and squeeze as her eyes slipped closed, focusing on the feeling. She ducked her head, her shoulders tense. “You used to give me massages when I was pregnant.” She sighed, thinking of how he would soothe her back aching from the extra weight or her swollen ankles. “Up a bit.” She bit out, smiling when his hands moved up working on each vertebrae. “That's nice.” 

“I used to always give you massages, remember?” His voice was deep and smooth, rumbling beside her head.“When we used to lay in bed for hours?” 

Her breath caught in her chest at his words. She certainly did remember, he always loved giving her massages leading up to or after sex. She smiled and let out a gentle laugh that was dangerously close to a giggle before she cleared her throat and straightened her back, Imelda Rivera did not giggle. 

It had been months since the night they had met Miguel, months since Héctor had moved into the Rivera house afterwards, They had slowly, very slowly been building up a relationship between the two of them, first it had been wary friends, then they had come to grow closer and closer. Carefully rebuilding something together out of the ruins and broken pieces the past near century had left them with, some parts didn't fit anymore, some too damaged but they were both willing to try to make something new out of what couldn't be put perfectly back together. 

Now they were looking forward to spending the rest of their afterlives happily as husband and wife, they were learning how to be with each other again, emotionally and quite recently they had been exploring the physical side of it as well. Starting with light kisses pressed to mouths and cheeks as they went about their daily routines, leading to heavier kissing and touching sessions in the privacy of this bedroom but it had always been a strictly clothes on affair. 

Héctor's hands worked up to her shoulder blades, rubbing pleasantly at them, his hands somehow so warm for being nothing but bone. His palm pushed into a sensitive place and she couldn't help the moan that left her lips. “Imelda?” He questioned, his hands pausing in their task. 

“Keep going! My shoulder it's, uh, stiff.” She wiggled back closer to him and his hands returned, rubbing at her, his movements slowing a little and becoming even more tender. 

“Stiff, huh?” 

“Sí.”

“Well we can't have that.” He murmured, shifting around so he was sitting behind her on the bed, nearly pressed against her with how close he was. His hands leisurely working against her bones causing her to give out a light moan or gasp here and there. His fingers wandered up over her shoulders, pushing her long hair out the way and pressing kisses to her neck vertebrae, his breath hot on her. 

She let out a relaxed sigh and tilted her neck to give him more room as he curled around her, ribs against her spine and his hands sneaking around beneath her arms to hold her. She turned her face to briefly nuzzle her cheek to his skull, pleased when he placed a kiss to her jaw. 

“Imelda.” He sighed happily, his hands wandering across her ribcage to fall where her breasts had once been. 

A cold wave of dread filled her mind, he was feeling around for parts of her that were long gone, whether or not he himself realised at his thumbs gently caressed at her bones. The last time they had been this intimate was nearly a full century ago and so much had changed since then, she had changed, perhaps too much for him. 

“Imelda?” He questioned when she gently tugged his hands away. “I … did I do something wrong? I'm sorry, I'll- I'll stop it and-” He quickly pulled himself away from her, leaving the pair of them sitting facing each other on the bed. 

“No Héctor! It''s not that!” She tried to reassure him but found herself struggling. Glancing away unable to meet his eyes. “It's me, I was telling the truth when I said I wasn't the young girl you used to dance with.” 

He looked perplexed. “So?” 

“So I'm old, Héctor!” 

He seemed to have understood what she was getting at, his head tilting to the side and his brow bone raised. “You're a full one year older than I am.” 

She frowned. “You know what I mean! I grew old after you had gone, I'm not that young beautiful twenty-two year old wife you remember being in bed with.” Her voice felt too tight and her face twisted into a bitter scowl, her eyes watering with the threat of tears. 

He reached out for her, taking her small hands in his much larger pair and entwining their fingers. His head dipped down to catch her eyes, his face illuminated in the warm glow of the lamp. “You're still my Imelda. It doesn't matter to me how long it's been, you're still my beautiful wife.” His eyes lowered to their joined hands, the startling difference between her white and his yellow. “Besides, my bones got old too, just in a different way.” To prove his point he pulled back, his bones stretching out like they were poorly held together by rubber bands, his wrists in danger of completely dislocating as she held onto him. He stopped and let his hands shrink back against hers. “We aged in different worlds, I'm just sorry I couldn't grow old with you.” 

“It's not your fault.” There was something painful yet therapeutic at saying the words, she was trying to overcome a ninety-six year old habit of blaming him for what had happened, saying it out loud helped a lot. She felt better still when she leaned in and pressed her mouth to his and it was always a bit of a shock how good it felt, somehow bone could feel so warm and soft, perhaps it was just what she remembered it feeling like. Their hands locked together, almost afraid to let go the kiss became more desperate. When they broke apart to gasp for breath neither of them needed anymore she murmured. “Héctor? I want...” 

“Yes?” He prompted, kissing at her jaw. 

“Can we make love? Like we used to?” She frowned, it was never going to be like how it used to be when they had living flesh bodies, she wasn't even sure how possible it could be now. Sure she had read plenty of books and seen enough films during her afterlife that displayed such a manner of things, but she knew it could well have been purely glamorized fiction. “I mean like our wedding night.” 

“A second wedding night? Like we're starting again?” He murmured, his lips trailed along to where her ear had once been. 

“Por favor, that's what I want.” Her hands finally broke away from his, coming to clutch at his face and guide him back to her mouth. 

Héctor's fingers found the hem of her nightgown, plucking at it in question. “Can I?” He asked, pulling back from her. 

“Sí.” 

He carefully removed her clothing with the gentlest of touches like he feared she was made of glass, pulling the gown over her head when she raised her arms and letting it fall to the bed beside them. His eyes roamed her bones and she would have felt ashamed if it hadn't been for the completely smitten look he was giving her. Her own hands reached shakily for the buttons of his pyjama shirt and popping each one open without rush. When he was bare before her, his garments joining hers in a pile he ducked his head and gave an anxious grin. “Heh, not much to look at I know.” His hand clasped at his wrist, a behaviour she remembered so well from when he had been nothing but a shy teenager trying to gain her affections in the plaza, then trailing up to cover his taped ulna, hiding it from her view. 

Her eyes met his, her lips twitching up into a smile. “You're still my Héctor.” She tugged his hand away from his arm and pulled him with her as she scooted up the bed and laid back to rest her head down on the soft pillows. He had no problem following, leaning on his elbows over her and smiling down at her. 

“I … heh, I really don't know what I should be doing.” He admitted and she was sure if he still had flesh he would be blushing. 

“Oh yes, this reminds me exactly of our wedding night.” 

“¡Cállate!” Héctor chuckled. “I at least had some idea of what I was doing!”

“A very vague idea.” She teased, it helped her nerves that it was so easy to fall back into old behaviours with each other. “I suppose we should just do what we feel is right?” 

“Sounds good.” He leaned forward and captured her mouth, any thoughts of more teasing went straight from her mind. Somehow his kisses always left her feeling breathless, she supposed she would never grow tired of the feeling, she didn't want to. Her fingers drifted into his soft hair, tangling themselves in his silky strands while his had journeyed downwards, idling touching at her ribs inquisitively and sometimes wrapping around the bones to dip between them. He eventually broke away from her mouth, leaving her gasping, head lax against the pillows as he kissed his way along to follow his fingers path. He paused and gently pressed a kiss against her rib. “I remember your heart beat.” 

“I remember yours.” 

Héctor grinned at her, his hands questing further until they found her thighs, long fingers wrapping around her femurs and smoothly parting them. 

“Come here.” Imelda beckoned, catching him with her palm around his jaw and guiding him back to her to rest above her, her knee nudging at him until he laid his pelvis on top of hers and when he did she gasped. 

Worry flicked across his face, moving himself back and taking that strange feeling with him as he did. “Imelda? Did you feel that?” 

“Do it again!” 

He pressed himself down again, his mouth dropping open in a pant as he very carefully ground his pelvis against hers. “You're so warm.” 

Her hands found his face again, cupping his cheekbones. “I can feel you in me.” She murmured with a smile on her lips, her hips meeting his movements. 

“How is this working? It feels the same.” Héctor bleated, his eyes caught flickering to hers and then back at their bodies to confirm they were still skeletons and there was really nothing down there that should explain the sensations he was experiencing.

“Memories maybe? Just don't stop, por favor.” 

With a moan he tucked his head besides hers on the pillow, hunched over her and hips bucking against her, giving her some more of that strange wonderful feeling. Her eyes closed, loosing herself in the pleasure of it all and if she concentrated on it hard enough she could have sworn they were alive again, back in their old bed in Santa Cecilia. Just a young newly wedded couple exploring their bodies for the first time. She almost thought she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She opened her eyes and peered at what she could see over his shoulder, a confusing jigsaw puzzle of bones rocking together in the golden lamplight with no flesh to be found anywhere, she could still hear the radio playing across the room, playing a love song she had adored in her youth. 

“Héctor? Te amo.” She whispered into his hair and he shifted, moving so they could look at each other but never stopping with his rhythmic thrusts. 

“Te amo.” His eyes were full of soft emotion. “I love you Imelda, I will forever. Doesn't matter what world we're in, I'll always find you and love you.” 

She gasped out, grabbing his jaw and pulling him down into a passionate kiss, mouths working against each other as her legs tightened around him, her hands gripping onto his ribs at his back. The feeling only continued to grow until she was left crying out, eyes clenched shut and she distantly heard him reach his own peak, until she was left panting and her bones trembling. 

“Promise me, Héctor. Promise you will never leave me.” She breathed, her ribs shuddering in her effort for air. 

“I promise Imelda, I'm here to stay, always.” 

She clutched him to her, their bodies wearing down from the strange high as they held each other and she smiled. They may have been been dead but they had the rest of forever to be together and surely that was worth a few years of heartache.


End file.
